


Lead singer

by leooX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Character, i guess, thats it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Tylers the energetic lead singer Josh didn't expect to be fucking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idek I'm like really tired and my brain supplied me with this  
> Enjoy this terribly written thing

Josh often found himself venturing into bars on Friday nights. A one off fling wasn't anything new to him- it was what he looked forward to on the weekends because his week of warehouse work was usually shit.

Sometimes he chose to go to exclusively gay clubs, but those got annoying and boring fast. He didn't like the drag Queens putting on a show while he was trying to get it on with a hot guy, so he usually went to any old club and let the people come to him.

This night, a local bar had advertised a three band line up. All bands he'd never heard of, all probably shit, but he was in it for the cheap booze.

He'd sat by himself for a good hour, looking around at the crowd in hopes someone would be attracted to him. He wasn't full of himself, just… _lazy_ , sometimes.

The night turned out to not be so boring after all, when the second band came out, he'd been scrolling through his instagram feed until the music started. A loud, bass filled tune that he didn't usually go for, but he looked up.   
The lead singer was hot, full of energy, bouncing around the stage like a mad man.

They only had three songs, but by the end, _Tyler_ was sweating and breathing heavily into the microphone, thanking the mostly disinterested crowd.  
He caught eyes with Josh before heading back off the stage, and Josh stood as soon as he was off, heading over to the bar.

That was how he ended up in the men's bathroom, Tyler pushed up against the grimy tile wall, mouth attached to Josh's own.  
Tyler was inexperienced, sloppy and shy, face flushed and wet with perspiration and tears from an emotional performance. But it was perfect.

Josh was hard in his jeans, rubbing the front of his pants and then stepping back.

"God, you're so _hot_." Josh murmured, ducking down to lick and suck at the junction of Tylers neck. "Wanna suck you off."

Tyler stammered something incomprehensible , but Josh had already fallen to his knees, unbuckling Tylers belt and pulling his pants and briefs down together.  
A wave of heat covered his face when he looked at Tylers middle, though.

Where he'd been expecting to see a cock, was a flat and curved area.  
  
He didn't care Tyler had a cunt, because Tyler was beautiful and he wanted to get him off.

Tyler was still stuttering something, an explanation that Josh didn't need.  
He hushed him, rubbing his hips and then kissing his pubic bone, moving to bite his thigh. Tyler is moaning, soft noises, eventhough Josh is barely doing anything but he plans on changing that.

He angles Tylers leg to make it easier, putting it up over his shoulder, and then plunges in. The heat from Tylers sex is enticing, and he's licking over his swollen lips. He's wet and hot, eventhough they've not long started.

Buried between his legs, he's mouthing at everything he can reach, licking and sucking and circling his fingers around and over Tylers sensetive nub. The smell is so raw and intimate and _sexy_ , and Josh hopes this isn't the last time with Tyler.

Tyler cried out, clenching his leg around Josh's head, shuddering and groaning when Josh slipped two fingers into him with ease.  
" _Fuck_ , Josh, I…"

Josh smiled into his skin, poking his tongue out and squeezing it in with his fingers. Tylers legs quivered, weak as he became closer.  
Josh hooked his fingers inside him, tonguing over his clit, his jaw beginning to ache.  
But it all payed off as Tylers back arched beautifully and he squealed, convulsing against the wall, a wet gush covering Josh's mouth and cheeks.

He let Tyler ride it out for a minute, gently gyrating his hips until he stopped, panting and pushing Josh's head away.

He leant back, grinning with a soaked face, hooded eyes and a hand palming himself through his pants.  
Tyler swallowed loudly, "God, Josh, I…" he couldn't think of anything to say, so he settled on, "you wanna fuck me?"

"Fuck yeah," he uttered, pushing himself to his feet and unbuttoning his jeans, shucking them down to his thighs, briefs following.   
He ran one hand through Tylers fluffed hair, the other over his cunt, and then pressed himself in smoothly, grunting at the slick heat.

He hoisted Tylers legs around his waist, shoving him up between his own body and the tiles behind him. Tyler wrapped his arms around his back, steadying himself as Josh began to thrust into him.

Oversensitive, Tyler whined quietly and squirmed, willing Josh to go faster and just get it over with.  
He clenched around him, making Josh gasp and hide his face into Tylers clothed chest.  
His cock hit the tiny place inside Tyler that made him gush around Josh's length, unwillingly coming close to another orgasm so soon.  
Slick dripped down his thighs and down Josh's, too, and Tyler mewled, "c'n feel you leaking in me…"

That did it for Josh, jerking his hips forward harshly as he came, sinking his teeth into the flesh on Tylers neck.   
Tyler slid a hand between them, moving it quickly over himself to rub one out. He finished with a great shudder and collapsed against Josh who struggled to hold them both up and slowly lowered them to the floor, taking a moment to catch their breath. 

Tyler is the hottest guy Josh has ever picked up, and he doesn't care that he has a cunt. That just means he can make him cum twice in a few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I jump from like 3rd person to 2nd person constantly woops I'm tired bye


End file.
